Adventures in Asgard
by Hana Usagi
Summary: [Slash/Thorki/Gender Bender/Semi AU] Un puñado de Drabbles/One-Shot sin orden cronológico sobre historias que sucedieron en Asgard antes de que pasaran los sucesos de Loki, un destino diferente. Capítulo 5: Noche de Tormenta. Loki se despierta a mitad de una noche tormentosa y corre hasta la habitación de su hermano mayor.
1. Inicio

**Un puñado (no sé cuántos serán) de Drabbles/One-Shot sin orden cronológico sobre historias que sucedieron en Asgard antes de que pasaran los sucesos de** ** _Loki, un destino diferente_** **(infancia y adolescencia de Thor, Loki y sus amigos, algunos también narrados desde el punto de vista de Odín o Frigga). Todos serán de alrededor de mil palabras, aunque claro los Drabbles tienen muchas menos que esas, pero esa es la idea, así que un OS de, digamos, 4000 palabras lo repartiré en tres o cuatro partes. En ellos podrán encontrar historias o datos hechos completamente por mí, y tal vez algunos mitos nórdicos adaptados para que encajen en estos OS y en los capítulos del Fanfic principal.**

 **Disclaimer: Thor y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Marvel y los nórdicos.**

Hana Usagi

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ _El inicio_ ஐ...•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

El Padre de Todo se encontraba de pie sobre una loma contemplando lo que la guerra había dejado en su final. A pesar de haber visto y ganado muchas batallas y guerras nunca ha podido acostumbrarse a la vista que en estos momentos le ofrecía su victoria: un mar infinito de azul y dorado, se extendía a todo alrededor de su posición y una vez más, ese sentimiento de pérdida superó al de victoria.

El rey de Asgard bajó la mirada y comenzó a caminar al punto donde Himedall abriría el puente del Bifröst para así poder dejar Jötunheim y regresar por fin a su amado reino.

En su camino pudo ver uno de los templos a Ymir, Dios y creador de los Gigantes de Hielo; entró y caminó hasta situarse frente a una estatua del Padre de los Gigantes. No iba a implorar perdón, él era Odín, Rey de Asgard, Padre de Todo, así que simplemente miró a los ojos de la fría estatua y dijo internamente:

\- Disculpa, por haber matado tantos de tus Gigantes - dijo -, espero algún día hacer algo para poder compensarlo.

En ese instante el llanto de un infante se escuchó cerca de donde se encontraba el Padre de Todo, quien, al identificar de dónde provenía, se acercó y pudo ver a un bebé, demasiado pequeño para ser hijo de Gigantes de Hielo, pero aun así el color azul y los tatuajes en su piel, no dejaban lugar a dudas de que lo era y al leer las runas en su piel* supo que no era un simple Gigante, sino que era hijo de su enemigo, Loufey, Rey de Jötunheim.

Miró al bebé por unos segundos y después volteó a ver a la estatua que ahora se encontraba detrás de él. Sólo lo pensó por un instante y al siguiente ya se encontraba inclinado para tomar al bebé en sus brazos, lo acarició un poco y pudo ver como la piel del pequeño se tornaba de un color parecido al suyo, y sus ojos color borgoña se transformaron en un hermoso color verde, brillantes como esmeraldas. Volvió a dirigirle una mirada a la estatua de Ymir e hizo un ligero asentimiento con su cabeza. Se giró, salió del templo y no se detuvo hasta llegar al lugar donde Heimdall conectó el puente arcoíris y lo llevó de regreso a Asgard.

El guardián no dijo nada al ver al pequeño en sus brazos, simplemente hizo un reverencia y no se levantó hasta que el salió del Bifröst. En el puente ya estaba esperándolo su guardia personal con su caballo ya preparado.

No se detuvieron hasta llegar a la entrada del palacio, donde su esposa, Frigga, y su pequeño hijo Thor, se encontraban esperándolo. Bajó de su caballo con ayuda de uno de sus guardias que sostuvo al bebé mientras lo hacía y al estar sobre el suelo volvió a tomar al pequeño.

Se acercó hasta su esposa que miraba atentamente el pequeño bulto entre sus brazos y se detuvo frente a ella, le sonrió y ella le respondió con esa maravillosa sonrisa que tanto amaba el Padre de Todo. Posó una mano sobre el cabello de su hijo y los tres entraron al castillo.

Llegaron hasta los aposentos de la reina y sólo entonces descubrió por completo al pequeño en sus brazos, le explicó las cosas a su esposa y al terminar ella le sonrió con orgullo en su mirada.

\- Lo amaremos como a nuestro propio hijo - dijo la reina.

Él sonrió, a pesar de sus dudas, y le acarició la mejilla a su esposa con el dorso de su mano. Ella habló de darle un baño al pequeño y él dijo que iría a la sala del consejo para ultimar detalles sobre la guerra.

Se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de salir su esposa le llamó, él se giró y vio que ella ya había desnudado al pequeño.

\- ¿Si, mi Reina?

\- El bebé... es una niña.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ ஐ...•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

 **Notas: Las Runas en la piel: No recuerdo dónde lo leí, si en Wikipedia o en otro fanfic, pero decía que las runas en la piel de los Jötun no eran sólo garabatos, en ellas se podía ver el linaje del cual provenía, por esa razón, Odín supo claramente que el bebé provenía de la realeza, del linaje de Loufey.  
Si es creación de otro(a) autor(a), y alguien lo sabe o él/ella está leyendo esto le agradecería que me lo dijera para darle el crédito que le corresponde.**

 **El próximo será** ** _Travesura a Thor, Parte 1_** **y será publicado mañana o pasado mañana.**

 **¡Nos leemos luego!**

 **::: (_( :* .¸¸.•Hana**  
 ***: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Usagi**  
 **•** **.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» 04/09/2015**


	2. Travesura a Thor, Parte 1

Hana Usagi

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ _Travesura a Thor_ ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

Parte 1.

Thor: 950 años (19 años midgardianos)*  
Loki: 800 años (16 años midgardianos)*

Ésta era la segunda vez que Thor y sus amigos viajaban al mundo de Vanaheim después de que la guerra, entre éste reino y Asgard, había terminado*.

Estaban en el reino Vanir debido a que Odín había ido a tratar un acuerdo de comercio entre ambos reinos y había llevado a Thor con él, por supuesto que el príncipe heredero llevaría a sus amigos, pero lamentablemente no pudo llevar a su hermana, debido a que aún no cumplía la mayoría de edad no podía viajar fuera de Asgard para visitas de esa índole, y debido a que no era un miembro oficial del ejército Aesir tampoco lo podía hacer en plan de soldado al servicio de su Rey.

Thor se aburrió magistralmente en la audiencia del tratado. Él era mejor en la acción, no era bueno en la diplomacia ni en estrategias (que no sean de batalla), y eso Odín lo sabía perfectamente, apreciaba las habilidades de su hijo en la batalla, pero para eventos como ése prefería tener a su hija a su lado, pero no podía hacer nada, las leyes eran las leyes y él tenía que respetarlas para mostrar el ejemplo. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar a que su hija por fin presentara la prueba para ser un por fin un soldado, o de lo contrario, esperar a que cumpla la mayoría de edad.

Cuando todo finalizó (en buenos términos y grandes beneficios para ambas partes), Thor pudo haber gritado un "¡Por fin!", frente a todo el mundo, pero era un Príncipe, sabía mantener la compostura, y se apresuró a la salida con sus amigos a sus costados. Vagaron por el lugar, conocieron costumbres, objetos de historia Vanir y comida tradicional, entre otras cosas.

Si había algo en lo que Sif y Loki congeniaban al cien por ciento, era en los dulces, las dos eran unas glotonas, fanáticas de lo dulce, así que, cuando probó uno de los pastelillos típicos de los Vanir, y le supo como ambrosía a su paladar, supo que su amiga los adoraría, así que compró dos canastas de ellos.

Al regresar, Sif tenía que ir directamente a su casa, por lo que le pidió de favor a su amigo que le llevara los pastelillos a Loki. Él aceptó y subió a su caballo para ir al castillo, detrás de su padre. Pero cuando iban a medio camino sintió hambre y el olor de los pastelillos lo atrapó, así que tomó uno y se lo comió, no le supo mal (Thor no era muy fanático de los dulces como su amiga y su hermana), así que tomó otro y después otro, hasta que al darse cuenta, ya sólo quedaban tres.

Entonces sintió pánico. Puro, frío y terrorífico pánico. Su hermana lo iba a matar, o a castrar, no sabía cuál de las dos cosas era peor, así que al llegar al castillo corrió directo a sus aposentos ocultándose de su hermana, pero claro, de esa no se iba salvar tan fácilmente.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuándo escuchó el pomo de la puerta girar, por fortuna la había atrancado.

\- ¿Thor? - preguntó Loki desde el otro lado de la puerta provocándole un estremecimiento, tal vez su reacción parezca exagerada, pero cuando su hermana está enojada, ni la misma Hela podría rivalizar con su furia.

Thor se giró y tiró de su escritorio una de sus dagas (si, usaba su escritorio para colocar sus armas), y su hermana lo volvió a llamar.

\- E-espera, me estoy cambiando - y al decir eso se quitó rápidamente la armadura, tirando su capa al suelo sin cuidado, se quitó las botas casi aventándolas y se quitó su camisa para ponerse otra limpia.

Después dirigió su vista a esos tres solitarios pastelillos en la gran canasta cubierta por una tela. Mordiéndose su labio inferior y casi tirándose de los cabellos le vino una idea a la mente. Sacó los tres pastelillos y los dejó sobre la tela que los cubría, envolviéndolos cuidadosamente y arrojando la canasta al fondo de su armario. Caminó hasta la puerta y de un tirón la abrió.

Respiraba con dificultad, su frente estaba perlada por el sudor y tenía una mirada nerviosa, obviamente Loki lo notaría extraño.

\- ¿Te ocurre algo? - dice frunciendo el ceño.

\- C-claro que no - Loki enarcó una ceja y Thor supo que no le creyó, obviamente no le creería, Thor nunca fue bueno diciendo mentiras y su hermana siempre ha sido buena identificándolas, y esta vez incluso a Thor le sonó como una pésima mentira, así que se apresuró a hablar - ¿vas a entrar? - y a distraerla - Sif te mandó un obsequio.

Supo que había acertado cuando el rostro de su hermana cambió y una sonrisa se plantó en esos labios rojizos.

\- ¿Qué es? Si fue Sif quiere decir que me mandó algo dulce - dijo entrando a saltitos a la habitación de su hermano.

\- Si... este... Está sobre la cama - dijo con el corazón desbocado y cerrando la puerta lentamente -. "¿Debería mantenerla abierta para que alguien escuche mi asesinato?" se preguntó interiormente.

Pudo ver a Loki saltar literalmente a su cama y atacar los pastelillos, los descubrió de su tela y tomo uno con una mano, lo acercó a su nariz e inhaló profundamente se deleitable olor (lo supuso por el rostro de éxtasis que puso y él tenía tanto miedo y nervios que su corazón ni siquiera se estremeció cómo lo hacía desde hacía unos cuantos siglos atrás).

Ella mordió el pastelillo en su mano y supo que le había fascinado por el brillo que iluminó sus ojos. Se lo terminó rápidamente y atacó el segundo del mismo modo y el tercero no pudo evitar su destino igual al de los dos anteriores.

\- Oh Dioses - suspiró mientras se recostaba sobre la cama -, eso fue lo más delicioso que he probado en la vida.

Thor se permitió suspirar aliviado, parecía que su hermana no sospechaba que habían sido muchos más de tres los que en realidad le había mandado Sif.

\- Hermano - lo llamó.

\- ¿Si? - se acercó a la cama.

\- La próxima vez que vayas a Vanaheim debes de traerme una carreta completa de esos pastelillos - dijo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- ¿Para mi pequeña hermana? Le traeré al Vanir que los hace para que se los horneé cuando quiera.

Su hermana soltó una pequeña carcajada, abrió los ojos y lo miró a los de él.

\- No deberías de mimarme tanto, Madre dice que entre tú y Padre me convertirán en la niña más malcriada de todos los Nueve Reinos.

\- Oye, la única hija de Odín, Padre de Todo, protector de los Nueve Reinos de Yggdrasill y hermana de Thor, Dios del Trueno, Heredero al Trono de Asgard, se merece todo lo que quiera en los Nueve Reinos y fuera de ellos.

Ella le sonrió tan magníficamente que Thor olvidó por completo el asunto de los pastelillos, se recostó en la cama junto a ella y empezaron a platicar sobre lo que él había visto en el Reino Vanir.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ _Continuará_ ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

 **Notas: ¿Por qué 950 años en Asgard significan 19 en la Tierra y 800 significan 16? Bueno, esta es otra de las cosas que acomodé para simplificarme la vida mientras escribo esto. En Thor TDW Loki menciona que la diferencia entre las vidas de los dioses y los humanos eran de cinco mil años, bueno así lo arreglé yo:**

 **100 años humanos = 5000 años dios  
10 años h = 500 años d  
1 año h = 50 d**

 **Entonces si Thor tiene 950 años (950/50=19) tiene 19 y Loki (800/50=16) tiene 16.**

 **Guerra entre Asgard y Vanaheim: en la mitología nórdica ésta guerra realmente sucedió, aunque las partes implicadas dejaron de luchar porque se dieron cuenta que era una batalla inútil pues, mientras que los Aesir eran superiores a la hora de luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, los Vanir poseían mucha fuerza con sus hechiceros, aunque claro, hubo algunas cláusulas que mencionaré (y de las que haré uso) en otros capítulos. Creo que ya lo había mencionado pero también escribiré capítulos donde mencionan o narran algunos sucesos de la mitología, claro, en relación al fic principal.**

 **Ahora, muchísimas gracias a MenteEnBlanco por su adorado review.**

 **Y creo que es todo, nos leemos en el próximo, en un par de días tal vez(?).**

 **::: (_( :* .¸¸.•Hana  
*: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Usagi  
•.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» 06/09/2015**


	3. Travesura a Thor, Parte 2

Hana Usagi

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ _Travesura a Thor_ ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

Parte 2

Loki no podía sacarse de la cabeza el delicioso sabor de los pastelillos que su amiga Sif le había mandado desde Vanaheim. Habían estado deliciosos, ese sí que era un platillo para los Dioses.

Así que, cuando vio a su amiga caminando en dirección al campo de entrenamiento con sus ropas para entrenar se apresuró a llegar hasta ella y olvidando el "PP" (o "Doble P": Protocolo de Princesas), se arrojó sobre su espalda mientras gritaba su nombre.

\- Te diría que me asustaste pero sabes que no es cierto, ya sabía que eras tú desde antes que saltaras.

-Lo supuse, pero quería demostrarte todo el amor que te tengo, en realidad debería colocarte un altar en mi habitación, eres la mejor Diosa y mejor amiga que ha existido en toda la historia de Yggdrasill.

Su amiga rio abiertamente de lo dicho por ella

\- ¿Todo eso por una canasta de deliciosos pastelillos Vanir? - dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Loki levantó una ceja y al parecer su mirada había cambiado pues Sif frunció el ceño así que ella se apresuró a cambiarla.

\- Sabes que te lo mereces, esos pastelillos sabían a gloria, estoy segura que el festín del _Valhala_ los debe incluir - dijo con mirada soñadora y una gran sonrisa.

Su amiga relajó el rostro y volvió a sonreír.

\- Sabía que dirías algo así.

\- Si, por cierto, ¿cómo cuántos eran? Es que estaban tan deliciosos que ni siquiera se me cruzó por la mente contarlos.

\- ¿Ya te los acabaste todos? ¿En una sola sentada? Dioses, eres demasiado glotona, ¡eran alrededor de veinte pastelillos!

Loki fingió no tomarle importancia a la cantidad de pastelillos que obviamente no había recibido y trató de verse ofendida por el "insulto".

\- ¡Oye! Yo no soy una glotona - fingir o actuar se le daba a la perfección -, en todo caso, ¿cuántos quedan en tu canasta?

Sif se ruborizó y desvió la mirada, y Loki supo que estaba por mentir.

\- La mitad.

Loki sonrió, claramente su amiga también se los había acabado en un sólo día. Pero eso no era lo importante ahora.

Lo importante era que el IDIOTA de Thor se había comido SUS pastelillos, tenía que hacerlo sufrir, y de la peor manera.

\- Bueno Sif, tengo que ir con Madre y a ti ya no te entretengo más, ve a entrenar - le dijo con un sonrisa.

Sif le respondió con otra sonrisa y se encaminó al campo de entrenamiento, mientras que Loki regresaba por donde había venido pero en lugar de girar a la derecha para ir a los aposentos de su madre giró a la izquierda, en dirección a la biblioteca.

La biblioteca era su lugar favorito, en donde pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo, sabía que sus entrenamientos eran importantes y los hacía con regularidad, de hecho, todos los días durante las mañanas entrenaba con su hermano y sus amigos, pero al terminar, el resto del día lo pasaba en ella.

En la biblioteca había libros de todo, desde cuentos infantiles, hasta libros de política y estrategia. Asgard, al ser un reino guerrero, no ponía mucha atención a cosas como los libros o una biblioteca, así que la primera vez que entró en el lugar, estaba todo desordenado, algunos libros empolvados y otros casi deshaciéndose al mínimo toque, pero eso no le importó, sintió una fascinación por ella y por los libros desde el momento en el que entró al lugar.

¿Cómo aprendió a leer? Ni ella misma lo recuerda y cuando su padre la encontró en el lugar, a sus escasos ciento ochenta y siete años*, con un libro sobre criaturas de los Nueve Reinos sobre sus tiernas piernitas, ordenó que la restauraran y organizaran. Y cuando, a sus doscientos nueve años* tuvo su primera manifestación de magia, su padre la mandó ampliar y le consiguió toda una colección de libros de magia y hechicería.

Pero su padre no había dejado de consentirla, después de que la guerra acabara, Odín le había pedido al Rey de Vanaheim, Njor, una copia de cada libro de magia que tuviera en su reino. Por el relato que le contó Thor, supo que el Rey Vanir había puesto cara de extrañeza y desconfianza, pero Odín se apresuró a explicarse, le dijo que en Asgard no había mucha gente que practicara la hechicería, que a parte de su esposa y su hija, sólo había unos cuántos que lo hicieran y no sobrepasaban la docena, así que no habían muchos libros ni información que les sirviera en la ciudad dorada. En cambio, Vanaheim, siempre ha sido un reino en el que ha estado presente la magia y quería esos libros para regalárselos a Loki por su cumpleaños, en el que casualmente, ese año cumplía los ochocientos, que es una edad muy importante* para los Aesir.

Recordó con una sonrisa, cómo Thor le comentó, que casi suelta una carcajada al escuchar a Padre, si Thor es muy mimador y malcría a Loki, su padre le gana con creces. Pero su sonrisa se borró al recordar al traidor de su hermano ("¿cómo se atrevía a comerse sus pastelillos?"), y apresuró el paso hasta llegar a las puertas de su biblioteca y encaminarse hacia la nueva ala en la que había colocado los libros Vanir que habían llegado a penas una semana atrás, en esos libros debería haber algo que le pudiera hacer.

Tomó el primer libro en el que se posaron sus ojos y se sentó en el sofá para leerlo.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ

Llevaba casi cuarenta días leyendo sus nuevos libros. Eran tan fascinantes que había olvidado por qué los había empezado a leer. Había hechizos magníficos y cada que aprendía la teoría de uno, no podía esperar y lo ejecutaba al instante.

Había aprendido mucho, desde hacer crecer a las flores, hasta hechizos lacerantes. Hubo uno que le había emocionado. Era su favorito hasta ése momento. Con él había aprendido a crear fuego inofensivo, cuando leyó la teoría no decía nada sobre el color del fuego por lo que supuso que las llamas aparecerían en su característico color rojizo anaranjado. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver unas hermosas llamas verdes sobre las palmas de sus manos. Lentamente acercó su rostro a las llamas y las tocó con la punta de su nariz. Era una sensación agradable, cálida.

Pero continuó leyendo y aprendiendo, y en uno de los libros encontró un hechizo que le hizo recordar su venganza, así que sonrió perversamente y se apresuró a aprender la teoría. Cuando estuvo segura completamente de no olvidar nada, se apresuró a aplicarse el hechizo a sí misma, conjuró un extraño espejo flotante, con llamas verdes a su alrededor (otro de sus nuevos hechizos), y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver su reflejo, se tocó el rostro, su mandíbula, el torso, el cabello. Era más alta, sus brazos más fuertes, sus dedos más gruesos, no se veía en nada como ella, pero cualquiera que la viera sabría que era _ella_.

Murmuró en seguida el contra hechizo y pudo apreciar como su cuerpo volvía a la normalidad.

Pudo ver el reflejo de su sonrisa más maquiavélica que sabía, había puesto en toda su vida, y se apresuró a ir a cenar con su familia.

Esa noche, por fin, efectuaría su venganza.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ _Continuará_ ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

 **Notas: 187 años = 3 años 9 meses, 209 años = 4 años 2 meses. Si no saben la razón, lean las notas del capítulo anterior.**

 **¿Por qué 800 años es una edad muy importante para los Aesir? Bueno, si recuerdan en el capítulo anterior, 800 años para los Dioses eran 16 humanos. Me pareció correcto (o normal) que esa edad sea la adecuada para adentrar a una señorita a las listas de mujeres disponibles para buscar marido. Vaya, que está en edad casadera. La idea la saqué de la película "Brave" (Valiente), donde hacen una reunión/torneo para decidir quién obtendrá la mano de Mérida, quien tiene 16 años. No se preocupen, no planeo hacer lo mismo con Loki, ni ninguna otra cosa, más adelante sabrán el por qué. Y aunque sé que Valiente está ambientada en Escocia y que no es parte de los países nórdicos, me pareció que en este aspecto no pueden ser tan diferentes.**

 **Una disculpa por la demora, el trabajo y algunos proyectos laborales no me han dejado conectarme.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo que es la tercera y última parte de** ** _Travesura a Thor._**

 **::: (_( :* .¸¸.•Hana  
*: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Usagi  
•.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» 21/09/2015**


	4. Travesura a Thor, Parte 3

Hana Usagi

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ _Travesura a Thor_ ஐ..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

Parte 3

Cuando Thor despertó ese día, se sintió muy raro. Por alguna razón su cuerpo se sentía diferente. Se estiró sobre la cama y se arrastró hasta la orilla para ponerse de pie y al hacerlo el pantalón de su pijama se le cayó, se agachó para volvérselo a subir, no le tomo mucha importancia, probablemente el nudo de la cintilla se había corrido por lo que él lo volvió a anudar alrededor de su cintura.

Aún tenía mucho sueño, la noche anterior había estado con sus amigos hasta muy entrada la madrugada, pero ese día tenían una reunión con su padre y no podían llegar tarde.

Había quedado de verse con sus amigos en las bañeras compartidas del palacio, así que se apresuró a ir al encuentro de sus amigos. Tenía tanto sueño, sus ojos se le cerraban y si no fuera porque conoce el castillo como la palma de su mano ya hubiera chocado con algún muro o rodado por algunas escaleras.

Al ir tan distraído y somnoliento no pudo darse cuenta de las miradas extrañadas que le dedicaban, o de los guardias o sirvientes que detenían sus pasos para verlo atentamente. Lamentablemente tampoco pudo darse cuenta de cosas como su cabello, que ahora era mucho más largo, pues le caía en cascada hasta las caderas, sus piernas más cortas provocando que el dobladillo de sus pantalones se arrastrara por el suelo, o que las mangas de su camisa del pijama cubrieran por completo sus manos.

Giró en el último pasillo para llegar a los baños y después de unos cuántos pasos más, entró. Se encaminó a la bañera que siempre usaba con los Tres Guerreros, se quitó su ropa y la dejó sobre uno de los canastos, tomó una de las toallas y se envolvió la cintura con ella.

Debió haber tomado una de las grandes pues le dio casi otra vuelta a su cintura y le llegaba hasta casi las rodillas. Pero no quiso cambiarse, así que entró en el cubículo de la bañera donde podía escuchar las voces de sus tres amigos, que se silenciaron al verlo entrar y llego hasta la orilla, entró en la bañera y se sumergió hasta que su barbilla tocó el agua.

\- Disculpe, señorita - escuchó a su amigo Hogun hablar - creo que se ha equivocado de cubículo.

Abrió uno de sus ojos para ver a su pelinegro amigo y lo encontró muy sonrojado. Thor frunció el ceño, el agua no está tan caliente como para provocarle un sonrojo de tal magnitud.

Se incorporó un poco hasta que descanso sus brazos en la orilla, lo vio sonrojarse aún más y desviar la mirada.

\- ¿Qué pasa Hogun? ¿Te sientes mal? - pero poco le importó al darse cuenta del sonido de su voz - ¿Pero qué mierdas...? - se llevó una mano hasta su cuello dónde lo notó, delgado y suave y sus manos... las levantó y pudo verlas delicadas y delgadas.

Escuchó cómo alguien se aclaraba la garganta y volteó a ver a sus amigos, ahora sin ningún rastro de sueño en sus ojos. Los tres estaban sonrojados, Hogun y Volggstag desviando la mirada mientras que Fandral veía un punto fijo en su torso.

Bajó su mirada y pudo ver, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle toda la columna, en su torso, donde antes había unos pectorales bien trabajados desde que tenía la edad de setecientos cincuenta años, ahora había un par de pechos femeninos de buen tamaño, mostrándose descaradamente a sus amigos. Sin pensar realmente el porqué, cubrió sus senos sintiendo como su rostro se calentaba.

\- ¡¿Pero qué mierdas está pasando?! - gritó a nadie en particular.

\- ¿Señorita? - preguntó un alarmado Hogun

\- ¡No soy una señorita, Hogun! ¡Por los malditos elfos oscuros de Yggdrasil!

\- ¿Quie-? - trató de preguntar, pero fue interrumpido por su ¿amigo?

\- ¡Soy yo! ¡Thor! - bramó con esa voz que ni los gritos podían distorsionar su delicadeza.

Ahora su amigo, sin dejar el sonrojo, lo vio con una mirada de preocupación.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? - escuchó la voz de su corpulento amigo Volggstag.

\- ¡¿A caso parece que lo sé?! - le gritó, estaba perdiendo la paciencia, y la cordura, pues ahora que ya estaba un poco más sumergido en el agua usó sus manos para explorar su cuerpo. Era delgado, delicado, suave. Cuando llego a la parte donde debería estar un aparato reproductor masculino que lo tenía lleno de orgullo, y sólo encontró un vientre plano y suave, sintió su cuerpo desfallecer.

Se incorporó nuevamente, olvidando por completo el par de cosas colgantes, Hogun y Volggstag habían volteado inmediatamente al ver sus intenciones de incorporarse, pero Fandral no. El rubio no había despegado sus ojos de su nuevo cuerpo desde el momento en el que entró al cubículo, con la boca abierta y sonrojado hasta las orejas, haciendo enfadar a Thor.

\- ¡Por todos los malditos infiernos de Hel, Fandral, deja de verme los pechos!

Y esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso de la compostura de Loki, soltando una sonora carcajada, mostrándose ante los cuatro hombres (uno de ellos convertido en mujer) desconcertados y preguntándose como carajos había aparecido de la nada. Pero lo que no sabían era que ella había estado ahí desde mucho antes de que llegaran, oculta por un hechizo (cortesía de su nueva colección de libros) que la mantenía oculta en una de las esquinas de la habitación, pero ese hechizo sólo funcionaba si se mantenía quieta, tranquila y concentrada, además de que consumía una cantidad considerable de su magia.

Thor, al darse cuenta y atar todos los cabos, vio a su hermana con una cara de completa furia.

\- ¡Loki! - bramó Thor provocando que detuviese sus carcajadas y mirando a su hermano.

\- Oh oh, hora de correr - dijo la pelinegra huyendo hacia la salida con Thor detrás de ella.

Thor tuvo que detenerse al recordar ese par de... cosas y tomó la camisa de su pijama y se la colocó lo más pronto posible, corriendo detrás de su hermana. Un par de pasillos después pudo sentir como la toalla que llevaba se le caía debido al peso que tenía al estar empapada. Por fortuna su camisa ahora le quedaba a mitad de sus muslos por lo que siguió corriendo detrás de esa cabellera negra que había girado a la derecha al final del pasillo, pero al girar él ya no pudo verla, aumentó la velocidad y se detuvo al final pensando en qué dirección había tomado su traviesa hermana. Decidió arriesgarse, giró a la izquierda y siguió buscándola, pero era inútil, ya la había perdido.

Regresó con sus amigos, los tres ya vestidos para ver al Padre de Todo. Al recordarlo, no pudo más que sonrojarse del coraje y apretar los puños. Regresó a su habitación para tratar de encontrar algo de ropa que ponerse y al abrir las puertas su expresión se desencajó al ver la armadura y vestimenta femenina propia de la _Diosa_ _del Trueno_.

Sus amigos, por más que lo intentaron, no pudieron aguantarse las carcajadas al ver todo lo que había hecho Loki.

Thor, en cambio, estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, ignorando olímpicamente las ropas sobre su cama, fue directo a su armario, pero nada de lo que tenía ahí le quedaría, y no podía faltar a su reunión con su padre.

Así que reuniendo toda su valentía y coraje, tomo las ropas y se metió a su baño. Al salir pudo ver a sus amigos aguantándose otras carcajadas. Ignorándolos y levantando la barbilla, salió de su habitación dirigiéndose hacia el salón donde se encontraría con su padre, fulminando a todo aquel que fijara su mirada en él.

Pero ¡oh!, las Nornas no estaba de su parte ese día, pues al llegar, pudo ver a su padre en compañía del pequeño consejo de Asgard.

El Padre de Todo, al verlos llegar, y darse cuenta del estado de su hijo, despidió rápidamente a los hombres que no despegaron su mirada del "príncipe" hasta que las puertas se cerraron a espaldas de los jóvenes Aesir.

Su padre se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa del salón, y miró a su hijo de pies a cabeza.

\- Loki - susurró el regidor de Asgard y para sorpresa de todos los presentes, soltó una sonora carcajada.

Probablemente ésa fue la travesura que convenció, al Padre de Todo, otorgarle el título de _Diosa de las Travesuras_ a su querida hija.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ _Fin_ ஐ...•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

 **Notas: Por si se lo preguntan, sí, Loki aún estaba en el pasillo donde Thor la perdió de vista, sólo que volvió a usar el mismo hechizo de ocultamiento que usó en el baño.**

 **Dejo a su imaginación si las ropas que Loki le dejó a Thor incluían una falda o un pantalón xD.**

 **Bien éste es el final del One Shot, espero que les haya gustado y les haya sacado una que otra risa y quisiera que me lo comentaran, digo no pido grandes alabanzas ni una biblia en cada review, pero si me gustaría saber que lo que escribo les está gustando más que nada para saber si voy por buen camino.**

 **Nos vemos *u*)/**

 **::: (_( :* .¸¸.•Hana  
*: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Usagi  
•.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» 24/09/2015**


	5. Noche de Tormenta

Hana Usagi

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ _Noche de Tormenta_ ஐ…•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

Thor: 340 años, casi siete años midgardianos.  
Loki: 190 años, casi cuatro años midgardianos.

Loki abrió sus brillantes ojos esmeraldas cuando escuchó el estruendoso sonido de un trueno. Se sentó en su cama y esperó a ver la silueta de su hermano mayor entrar por la puerta y abrazarla con fuerza. Pero no pasó nada, esperó un par de minutos más y su hermano seguía sin llegar.

Un trueno más estruendoso que el anterior se escuchó y de un saltó salió de su cama y se encaminó a la puerta de su habitación, mirando por ambos lados del pasillo, salió con cautela de su cuarto y cruzó velozmente el pasillo hasta la puerta de en frente y se metió casi tropezando.

Pudo ver el bulto que hacía el cuerpo de su hermano sobre la cama, frunció el ceño y se acercó lentamente. Su hermano estaba cubierto completamente con esas ridículas sábanas carmesí hasta la cabeza.

La luz de un nuevo rayo se coló por la ventana y pudo ver que su hermano estaba encogido sobre sí mismo, temblando ligeramente y cuando el fuerte sonido del trueno se coló por la habitación, lo vio encogerse.

Suspirando, levantó la sábana y se metió en la cama, se deslizó por la superficie hasta llegar junto a su hermano y lo abrazó por la espalda. Inmediatamente los temblores cesaron, sintió cómo su hermano suspiraba y después se giraba lentamente.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Loki? - dijo suavemente el pequeño rubio.

\- No llegabas a mi cuarto y me preocupé, hermano.

Su hermano volvió a suspirar.

\- Tengo que dejar de hacer esto, Loki, ya tengo más de trescientos años, cada que hay una tormenta no puedo salir corriendo a tu habitación para acostarme contigo sólo porque me dan miedo los truenos.

Loki se mordió el labio inferior e hizo un tierno puchero que le arrancó una sonrisa a su hermano.

\- Pero no puedes quedarte solo, yo te cuidaré, siempre, no importa dónde estés.

Thor rio y le dio un beso a su pequeña hermana en la frente.

\- Yo soy el hermano mayor, se supone que yo te debo de proteger a ti - le dijo acariciándole el cabello.

Ella hizo otro puchero, inconforme, él la abrazó fuertemente hasta que Loki posó su cabeza sobre su pecho.

\- Te prometo, pequeña hermana, que un día, no habrá nada que me asuste, me volveré muy fuerte, tan fuerte, que los truenos y rayos harán lo que yo ordene. Te cuidaré y protegeré, seré tan fuerte que tú no tendrás que preocuparte.

\- Pero yo quiero ayudarte, yo también quiero protegerte a ti hermano, si te vuelves tan fuerte como para no necesitar a nadie, ¿yo qué haré?

Los ojos de Loki brillaban con desesperación, tenía sus manitas aferradas al pijama rojo (para variar) de su hermano. Ella realmente parecía querer ayudar a su hermano.

\- Tú, Loki, lo único que tienes que hacer es estar ahí para mí, apoyándome y ayudándome, animándome cuando tropiece y alentándome a levantarme y seguir adelante - le dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y cuando lo logres? ¿Qué haré?

\- Estar a mi lado, siempre, tú eres la única que me da el valor suficiente como para enfrentarme incluso a una tormenta yo solo.

En ese momento un sonoro trueno se escuchó por toda la habitación, pero esta vez su hermano no tembló ni un poco, como confirmándole sus palabras anteriores.

Loki ya no dijo nada más, ocultó el rostro en el pecho infantil de su hermano y poco a poco se fue adormilando y justo antes de caer dormida se prometió a sí misma en ayudar a su hermano a convertirse en una fuerte y grandioso Rey.

Pero no sólo se quedaría sin hacer nada, no atravesaría ese camino sobre la espalda de Thor, lo recorrerá caminando junto a él, luchando juntos contra cualquier obstáculo y cuando Thor no pueda hacerlo, ella lucharía en su lugar, hasta lograr que su hermano se convierta en el Rey que tanto desea.

Ella también se volvería muy fuerte, porque para poder ser el apoyo de su fuerte y grande hermano mayor, ella también necesitaba ser fuerte.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.ஐ … ஐ…•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸.

 **He leído varios fics donde Loki es el que le teme a los truenos y se refugia en los brazos de Thor, me pareció demasiado obvio, así que me pregunté cómo sería si fuera al revés y me gustó como quedó, a parte creo que va muy bien para la trama de** ** _Loki, un destino diferente…_** **si lo siguen, pronto sabrán de lo que hablo.**

 **Hasta la próxima.** **(** **づ￣** **³** **)** **づ**

 **::: (_( :* .¸¸.•** ** _Hana_**  
 ***: (=' :') :* .¸¸.•** ** _Usagi_**  
 **•** **.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`»** ** _15/11/2015_**


End file.
